


Nurseyweek 2021

by fullmetallegends



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nurseyweek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetallegends/pseuds/fullmetallegends
Summary: collection of writings from Nurseyweek 2021
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Kudos: 16





	1. Day 1: Family and Home

College is weird. Nursey knew this, but it still hits him the day before he moves back onto campus. Andover was different. He knew what was home and what was school. 

Samwell is like splitting his heart into two pieces, making a home in New York and one in the Haus. It’s a good split though. It’s such a completely different feeling than high school, and he revels in the love he feels no matter where he’s staying. 

New York has his moms and his older sister and his cousins and his uncles and everyone and everything he has always loved. Samwell has his team, his friends, his favorite classes and professors, and it has the Haus. 

Both are different kinds of chaos, but it’s chaos that Nursey craves in the dead of summer. 

Both are family though. Between his blood family and his chosen family, he’s always at home, and he’s always with family.


	2. Day 2: Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nursey likes Irish folk songs cause of Dex. Send tweet.

There’s music coming out of Nursey’s room. Not his normal indie music nor the collection of TikTok songs he gets stuck in his head. The music streaming out of his room is a playlist of Irish folk songs. 

Going up the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible, I peek into the room. Nursey is sitting there on the floor surrounded by books, humming and nodding his head along to the tune playing. 

“What are you doing?”

Nursey screams and hastily shuts his laptop. 

“Uh, nothing much, just doing some research for class.”

“That it?”

“Yup, yup that is all.” A slight blush forms high on his cheeks. 

“Looked to me like you were jamming out to some music you claimed to hate when I put it on when we roomed together.” 

“It may have, y’know, grown on me” 

“Oh, alright. If you need any new recommendations I’m more than happy to oblige.” I waved my hand back and forth as a farewell and started heading back downstairs.

“Thanks. Now wipe that shit-eating-I-told-you-so grin off your face!” 


	3. Day Three: Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date? I've been on a date this whole time?

I’m not jealous of Chowder and Farms. I’m not, okay? They’re just so sickeningly sweet together that it makes me feel lonely. Especially around Valentine’s Day. 

The weekend before my birthday is Frog Night. But since we have a game that night, Chowder asked to postpone Frog Night, in honor of taking out his girlfriend on a date. Who was I to object? Charmer is great and Chowder is a great boyfriend. It’s just, y’know, lonely. 

Dex turned to me on the couch, “Hey Nursey, since Chowder and Farms are going out on a date, do you want to get dinner together that day? We could keep working on being civil with each other and whatnot.” 

“Oh chill, sure.”

“Meet in the living room at 7 tomorrow?” 

“Sounds good.” And we went our separate ways. Dex down to the basement and I back up the creaky steps. 

The next day, Charmer Ditch Day, was normal until six that night. I had class until eleven and we all had practice until four. At six, I heard the door close and someone shouts for Dex to not be late. Why was Dex leaving now? We agreed on seven, right? 

Didn’t matter, I got dressed after a shower, slipping into jeans and the sweater-button-up combo everyone calls my ‘English Professor’ look. It was comfy and stylish. You really can’t blame me. 

It approached seven and I headed downstairs to wait for Dex. As I slipped my shoes on, there was a knock at the door. With a raised eyebrow, I opened the door to a redder than normal Dex. A Dex who was holding a bouquet of flowers. 

“What’cha got there?”

“Flowers.” The red on his ears darkened. 

“For who?”

“You.”

“Oh, ‘Swawesome. Let me go put them in the kitchen. I’m pretty sure Bitty has a vase somewhere.” I walked away from the door and placed them on the counter next to the sink. I walked back to the door and grabbed my coat. “Ready when you are.” And smiled up at him as I did a pocket-pat-down to make sure I had everything.

“Hope you’re in the mood for Italian.”

“Dexy, I’m always in the mood for Italian,” I said with a laugh.

We had a good time at the restaurant. I definitely ate too much alfredo and too many breadsticks. But I wasn’t alone. Dex and I laughed a lot and stole more than one bite off each other's plates. And I will not admit nor deny that we did rock paper scissors for the last breadstick. 

Dex insisted on paying, going as far as swiping the check from the edge of the table and not letting me even  _ look _ at it. Like, what the fuck? After handing the check to our waitress, he smiled a lopsided grin at me. One that if I was standing would make my knees feel like jelly. 

“Wanna get out of here?” 

I laughed again, “And go where Dexilicious?’

“I don’t know, just walk around, chill, maybe get fro-yo?”

“Did  _ the _ William Poindexter just say the word chill? Unironically?”

“I don’t know, guess you’ll have to stick around and find out.” The waitress returned with the final check and Dex’s card. 

I scooched out of my chair, “Shall we?”

Standing next to the table, I put my arm out to wait for Dex to link his around my elbow. When he did, I smiled and pulled him towards the door. 

Outside we braved the cold, arms linked together. We walked at a steady pace, just strolling downtown. 

“Are you too full for Fro-yo?” 

I gasped, “Never!” 

We got fro-yo. It was delicious. The company I had wasn’t half bad either.

When we finished we headed back to the Haus. Our arms were still linked together as we walked up onto the porch. As I went to open the door, Dex held me back. 

“Derek, can I kiss you?” He was blushing, more than he had all night. And he wasn’t looking me in the eye.

“Oh! This was a date!” I’m so oblivious, oh my god. 

Dex’s eyes shot up and laughter bubbled out of his mouth. “Yes, it was.” 

Still giggling, “Yes Will, I would very much like for you to kiss me.”


	4. Day 4: Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nursey writes bodice rippers. Dex reads them unironically.

I didn’t expect to spend my Saturday outside a local bookstore, but I’m not mad that I am. I’m standing in line to get Valentine’s latest book signed. I’m moderately excited. Can’t keep still kind of moderately excited. 

I was talking to the woman in front of me about our favorite scenes from the last book when the line started moving and we were let into the shop. Now here I am, about three people away from meeting the only author who has kept me company on roadies. The voice sounds familiar but I’ve probably heard them speak in an interview or something. 

Stepping up another spot, Valentine’s voice sounded louder. I still can’t solve the mystery of where I’ve heard their voice before. It’s smoother and lower than I expected it to be. One more step forward and I’m next! I’m so excited. 

Finally, it’s my turn. As I’m rounding the table with Valentine partially in view, it clicks. Holy shit, that’s Nursey. Holy shit he’s turning to greet me. 

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.

“Dexy!” Why is he so happy? Am I the only one embarrassed here?

“Hi Nursey, long time no see.”

“Yeah man, how’s the NHL treatin’ ya? It looks like it’s treating you well judging by your biceps. I didn’t know you’d be here!”

“It is. Treating me well that is. I uh, didn’t know you were Valentine.”

“Heh, you like it? Came up with it while high in the Reading Room a year before we graduated.” 

I nodded, then handed him the newest edition to my roadie book collection. 

“This for you Dexy?”

“Heh, yup, they make for good company on roadies.” Why is my face so hot? I’m not super red, right?

“‘Swawesome! Hey, after I’m done here do you want to grab dinner?” 

How the fuck is he being so chill about this while I’m over here panicking. “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dex's favorite scene is one on a lobster boat.


	5. Day 5: Hockey and Hobbies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregame rituals ruined! Nursey loses track of time but knows how to get Dex out of his funk.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Coach Hall is gonna kill me! The one time I lose track of time talking to someone in QTPOC happens to be on game day. Nope, Hall isn’t gonna kill me, Dex is. 

I skidded to a stop in front of the back door of the rink and swiped my ID to get in. I had to swipe it twice. Out of breath, I heaved the locker room door open and threw my stuff into my stall. 

“Shut up, I know okay!” I rasped to Dex next to me. He looked at me from the corner of his eye. 

“What took you so long?” Oh shit, I messed up his pregame rituals.

“I got caught up in a conversation with someone halfway across campus.”

“Oh, okay. I’m glad you made it in time.”

Why the fuck is he not yelling at me? I paused from what I was doing. Choosing to stare at Dex with my pants halfway off. “Dude, are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” He did not look fine. 

“Hey, Dexy?” I finished stepping out of my pants finally. “We’re gonna kick names and take ass.” 

The snort that erupted from Dex was exactly what I was hoping to get. Color flushed back into his face again. “Nursey, it’s kick-ass and take names.”

“Oh? Is it? Could’ve sworn it was the other way around." I shrugged dramatically and let out a sigh. “Guess we gotta do that too.”

“Hell yeah we do.” He held his fist out. I tapped mine to his and gave him a toothy smile. 

“We got this. Besides, I had a really good convo. This game is just the cherry on top.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nursey's hobbies: being queer and Dex


	6. Day 6: Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frog Night Travel Edition! Featuring milkshakes!

We were in the hotel the night before our game against Bemidji when Nursey sat up suddenly and stared at me across the room. I looked at him, startled with my game day suit halfway on the hanger. 

“Yeah, I have a plan.” He nodded to himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed. 

“Is it a good one?” I turned around to put my suit into the closet. 

“Dexy, I have a plan.” He was putting his shoes on with one hand and texting, presumably Chowder, with the other. 

“Would you care to grace me with the details of this plan?” I flopped down onto my designated bed by the door. 

A knock sounded at the door and Nursey skipped over to answer it. “Chow!”

“Nursey!” They both padded into the room as the door closed with a solid  _ thunk _ . “Dex!”

“Hi Chowder,” I smiled thinly at him, “Has Nursey enlightened you on his plan?”

“No, he just told me to come over. Is it a good plan?” 

I shrugged as Derek squawked, “It’s  _ a _ plan!” 

“Care to enlighten the class?” 

“I’d love to.” Then he started talking fast and his hands flew everywhere. Chowder sat down next to me quickly before he could get smacked by a roaming hand. 

The long reasoning for his plan ended with “We sneak out and get ice cream.”

“That’s it?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“That’s it?!” He paused. “...Yeah, that’s it. There’s a Culver’s down the road and I really want a marshmallow shake.”

Chowder laughed lightly, “Yeah, I want one too! I’m in.” 

They both turned to me, expectantly. “Frog Night travel edition?”

“Hell yeah!” 

Chowder got up from the bed as I bent over to put my shoes on. Nursey turned to Chowder and asked, “Should we text Bitty and or Lardo to ask if they want anything?” 

“Maybe before we leave?”

“Yeah, good idea.”

And so we walked down the street to Culver’s. We ordered our milkshakes and joked around at a table.

When the milkshakes arrived, Nursey took a gulp of his marshmallow monstrosity, and pure bliss was echoed on his face. 

“Is your monstrosity of a milkshake that good?”

“Hell yes, Dexilicious. Wanna try some?” He shoved the shake towards my face. I looked at him skeptically, shrugged, then took a sip. 

“Holy shit, why is it so sweet?”

“Isn’t it great?” I had to admit it was pretty good. 

“Hey! I wanna try!” Chowder leaned over and took a sip. “Mm! That’s good!”

Nursey’s phone started ringing and we all stared at it as Lardo’s name flashed on the screen. 

“Not it!” Chowder and I both shouted, making the woman at the cash register glare at us. 

Nursey sighed and slowly picked up the phone to the background noise of soft laughter, “...Hello?” 

“Where are you guys?” 

“What are you talking about? It’s just me.”

“Liar. Just tell me where so I don’t fine you.”

“...Culver’s. Do you want anything?”

“Thanks, a mint choc chip ice cream pint please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bemidji is real. I even did research to find out what ice cream shops were around the campus.  
> Only the best for y'all *winks*


	7. Day 7: Free Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hurt comfort? hurt comfort

“What kind of call was that, ref? He body-slammed our guy and you’re giving us the penalty?” 

“Your guy had a high stick.”

“Because he got the check of his life into the boards!”

“Tell him to keep his stick down next time.”

“What?!”

“Nursey, hey, I’m all right.”

“What the fuck, Dex, that call wasn’t fair.”

“Doesn’t matter, the call is the call. I’ll head to the box for two minutes and be right back out there.” 

“Since when were you the level-headed one?” 

Dex skated over the penalty box and sat down with a sigh loud enough to be heard halfway across the ice. 

I skated over to the bench and let Ransom and Holster take the ice for the PK. As I sat down, Coach Hall placed his hand on my shoulder. 

“It’s alright. It was a sucky call but it’s fine, one PK won’t hurt us.” 

I sighed. It wasn’t alright. Dex could’ve gotten hurt. Could still be hurt, actually, and just hiding it well. Because he’s an asshole like that. 

Towards the end of the PK I got sent back onto the ice and not even fifteen seconds later, Dex was back at my side with fire in his eyes. Nothing was getting past us to Chowder. 

Then number 18 from the opposing team came out onto the ice. I could see Dex’s gaze sharpen on him. His shoulders tensed, he took a deep breath, and they relaxed again. The puck dropped for the faceoff and if you weren’t paired with Dex for everything on the ice, you wouldn’t be able to tell a difference, but he kept 18 in his periphery almost at all times. 

We were playing well when 18 got the puck and Dex was right in his face, skating backward when all of a sudden he changed gears and checked 18. I scooped up the puck and passed to Wicky who took the puck forward, passed to Bitty, and we scored. 

Dex and 18 were staring at each other. 

“Dex! Get over here!” I didn’t shout that. It must’ve been Bitty. But he skated over to the group celly and back pats were given to everyone. 

We set up at center ice for the last few seconds of the game, but everyone knew the game was over with our two-goal lead this late into the third. 

The game ended, and with celebratory cheers in the locker room, I held back Dex in the hallway to ask if he was okay again. 

“Yeah, I’m good, a little sore and I’m gonna have a couple bruises, but I’m good.”

“You’re not hiding an injury from me?”

“The person to do that out of the two of us would be you.”

“Would not!”

“Totally would.” 

I huffed and marched into the locker room before him, grumbling the entire time. Sitting in my stall, next to Dex, I noticed he was taking extra long to strip out of his gear. He was being extra careful of his right side. 

“Are you actually hurt right now? You told me you weren’t!”

“It’s just some bruising. Chill.”

“You did not just tell me to ‘chill,’ William Poindexter”

“Oh, but I did.” 

I got up from my spot on the bench and walked to Jess, the athletic trainer. “Hey, could I have some ice? I tripped in the locker room and hit my shoulder pretty hard.” 

She nodded, and I got a bag of ice, and trotted back to the locker room. Dex was pulling his sweats on, almost ready to go. 

“Hey, I got you some ice.”

“Oh, thanks. You didn’t need to.”

“I know, I’m just nice like that,” I said with a wink. He laughed lightly and pulled on his hoodie. “You wanna watch  _ The Avengers _ when we get back to the Haus? Ignore the kegster that’s being planned as we speak?”

He was quiet for a moment as we swung our bags onto our shoulders and headed out of the room. “Yuh, I’d really like that.”

“Great! My room or yours?” 

“Mine has the soundproofed ceiling.”

“Oh yeah! Do you plan to defile me where no one can hear?” I wiggled my eyebrows in his direction as we made it outside.

“Heh, not tonight.”

I stopped moving. I’m pretty sure I stopped breathing. “William! You can’t just say things like that!”

“Oh? Why not? Does the pretty boy get flustered?” He was looking at me over his shoulder, a smile dancing in his eyes. 

I cleared my throat. “Yes, your pretty boy does get flustered.” I skipped forward and grabbed his hand. “C’mon, I wanna start the movie before the music gets too loud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing all of these! I hope you enjoyed them <3


End file.
